For You, The World Outtakes
by Ksue
Summary: Outtakes from various chapters of my Payson/Sasha fic "For You, the World." You should probably read that before you read this, or you might be a bit lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Here is the very first outtake to "For You, the World." It was a little weird coming back so far in Payson and Sasha's relationship, but it was also a nice little break. **

**I hope you all enjoy! Either way, love it or hate it, let me know!**

**Outtake 1: Takes place during Chapter 12 (the first little bit is the same as you saw in Chapter 12, to refresh your memory).**

They manage to sneak into Sasha's hotel room together without being seen, and Payson thinks that they should star in their very own spy movie. They've got the cloak and dagger stuff down.

As Sasha sits down on his bed, Payson goes to the ice bucket, filling a hand towel with ice. She sits down next to Sasha, facing him, and gently holds the ice against his knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" She asks. Sasha shakes his head, staring at her.

"No. You're perfect, you know that right?" Sasha asks. Payson smiles.

"I'm not perfect, Sasha," she can't help but blush under the intensity of his stare.

"Yes, you are, Payson."

Silence falls over them, Payson moving the ice to check his hand, Sasha staring at her with that look, the one that makes Payson think if she weren't sixteen he'd be proposing. After ten minutes, Payson removes the ice, tossing the soaked towel into the sink and drying off his hand with a fresh one.

He pushes her hand away gently and reaches up and brushes the back of his hand across her cheek. She hisses and shivers, laughing softly.

"Cold," she whispers. Sasha responds with a small smile, turning his hand over and cupping her cheek. He holds her gaze for a moment, in a way that makes her stomach clench, and then leans in for a kiss. At first it's just a peck; soft and quick. But each kiss lasts longer than the one before it and soon the kisses are just like the one from the club, thoroughly possessive.

Sasha pushes forward and Payson lies back, letting him cover her body with his. Every inch of them is pressed together as they continue to kiss. Payson skims her hands down his chest and then slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. When it's finally hanging open, she brushes her fingers down his sides, over his pecks, scraping her fingernails lightly over his nipples and making him shudder. She traces the lines of his abs, loving the definition there. Then she slides it off and he's left bare from the waist up.

She loves the feeling of his skin beneath her hands. It's surprisingly soft, velvety even, though the muscles beneath are hard as steel. Payson loves the contrast. As they kiss and she runs her hands all over his torso, Sasha works one of his hands beneath her, unzipping her dress.

This is no farther than they've been before, but Payson can't help but feel like tonight they're going to push the envelope. His touch is feather-light as he guides the straps of her dress down her shoulders, baring her chest to him.

Sasha meets her gaze as he trails his lips down the valley between her breasts, kissing down her stomach and swirling his tongue around her belly button. She giggles and he laughs against the skin of her stomach. Payson arches her hips and shimmies her dress down her legs.

"Payson," Sasha warns. She silences him with a look.

"Take off my dress, Sasha," she demands. Sasha hesitates only a moment before obliging. Soon, Payson is left in only a pair of red bikini underwear. Sasha sits back, drinking her in. She blushes as his eyes travel slowly from her toes to her face.

He traces her feet and then smoothes his hands up her legs, over her hips and stomach, her breasts and then buries his hands in her hair as he dives back in for more kisses. Payson flips them over and immediately her hands go to his belt buckle. He reaches down to still them.

"Payson…" she looks up at him from beneath her lashes, biting her bottom lip. She can see the battle in his eyes. "We can't."

"We can. No sex, Sasha, but I need more than we've had." This time, as she works his belt free, he doesn't stop her.

Payson sits astride his knees and slowly untangles his belt from its buckle. She doesn't bother pulling it from the loops of his pants, instead going for the button next. She looks up at Sasha to see his reaction and the look on his face makes her breath hitch. He watches her through hooded eyes, his hands gripping her knees as she slowly unzips his pants.

She hesitates then, a little nervous. She's never touch a man's…parts before, much less seen them. She has no idea what to expect, or even what to do. The bravado she felt just a few moments ago is fading, fast.

Sasha seems to sense her nervousness. Smoothing his hands up her thighs and over her back, he sits up and pulls her forward to meet him in a kiss. One of his hands buries itself in her hair, tugging gently as he kisses her deeply. The other hand sits on the small of her back, tracing her two tiny scars and then pressing firmly so that their lower bodies come into sharp contact. Payson gasps against his lips as her entire body starts to tingle.

Quickly, he rolls them, letting his lower half press into her while he braces himself above her. Payson's hands go to his waist, smoothing up his sides and around his back. She's eager to feel the full weight of his body so she presses on his back until he gets the point and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispers, tracing her jaw line with his lips. She shivers, squeezing his hips. He laughs, a husky sound from deep in his throat, and nips at her earlobe before shifting onto his hands and knees above her. His lips leave her skin burning as he trails them back down her neck, across her collarbone and down into the valley between her breasts.

Payson can't help but wiggle beneath him as his lips close over her nipple, sucking gently. He groans and rocks against her as his other hand covers her neglected breast. His touch is feather light, brushing quickly over the rapidly hardening peak.

Warmth spreads through Payson's body, settling low in her belly as he continues to torture her with his tongue. He swirls it around the tip of her nipple, his free hand tugging gently on the other. She arches beneath him, gasping as her insides start to flutter.

"Sasha," she gasps. "I need…"

She doesn't actually know what she needs, but she feels like she's closer to it every time his hips rock against hers and pleasure spikes through her body, down to her toes. Sasha stops, looking up at her. The image he presents, his hair in disarray, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips as they hover just above her skin, thrills her.

"You need what, love?" He asks. Payson squirms, unsure how to vocalize it, and watches as Sasha's eyeballs roll back just a little.

"More," she finally breathes, frustrated. He laughs, his breath hot against her skin. Then he kisses her, a barely-there tease of a kiss.

"All right then," he whispers. He kisses her again, this time plundering her mouth, practically devouring her. She loves it, loves the feeling of being possessed so fully and knowing that she's the only one who can drive the normally controlled Sasha Beloff completely wild.

She's so focused on his kisses she hardly notices as his hand abandons her breast, his fingers trailing lightly down her stomach until they reach the waistband of her panties. It isn't until she feels the heat of his hand through her silk panties that she realizes they are indeed pushing the envelope tonight.

She gasps into his kisses, arching her back, trying to get more pressure from Sasha's fingers. He seems intent on teasing her though, and his touch remains feather light. Payson's whole body is shaking, tiny tremors that are driving her crazy. She isn't sure she can take much more teasing.

Taking charge, Payson fists one hand in Sasha's hair, tugging sharply to get his attention. He pulls back from their kiss looking amused.

"You are so evil," she breathes. Sasha just laughs.

"Why would you say that, love?" he asks. Payson groans, letting her head fall back to the pillow. Her body is so tightly wound she could scream.

"Please, Sasha," she whines. Suddenly, he's kissing her again, relentless. She grunts in surprise but relishes in the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of him.

His fingers dip beneath the waistband of her panties, sliding between her thighs. She shudders as he presses the pad of his thumb against a spot she hadn't yet discovered on her own, one that makes her eyes roll back and her whole body quiver. He rubs it firmly and Payson feels her insides clench tightly. She can't catch her breath as the tension in her body builds.

"Oh God," she gasps. She feels Sasha's lips at her ears, hovering just above her jaw so that she can just barely feel his lips.

"You're so beautiful, Iubito," Sasha whispers. The sound of his voice distracts her from his touch until she feels one of his fingers slip inside of her. She gasps, the sensation totally new, but so, so good. "You feel bloody amazing."

Payson tries to focus on his hands as his mouth covers hers again, and the pleasure coursing through her veins. After she has a few minutes to get used to this new feeling, Sasha adds another finger. Payson can feel her insides stretching around him, trying to accommodate his fingers and her breath catches in her throat. He moves slowly, and the pleasure builds, a slow burn that going to engulf her soon.

When Sasha's fingers curl inside of her they hit a secret spot that makes her see fireworks. She squeezes her eyes closed, seeing bursts of color behind her eyelids.

"More," she begs in a throaty groan. She hears Sasha groan too as his fingers pick up the pace, harder and more demanding of her body. His thumb goes back to the spot it had hit before, rubbing insistently.

Payson feels like she isn't in control of her own body anymore as her muscles tense and shake. She's close, to what she isn't sure, but she knows she's on the cusp of something incredible. She tries to focus, tries to regain control as Sasha drives her towards the edge.

She's squirming, trying to reach whatever she's moving towards when Sasha's lips return to her ear. He nips at her earlobe before he speaks.

"Let go," he commands. And when she does, that's when she hits it, the precipice she's been wobbling on. Pleasure explodes through her body, hitting her like a Mac truck and she can't help but cry out, a loud, ragged moan that the whole hotel can probably hear. Her insides convulse around Sasha's fingers as his movements slow and his lips cover hers to swallow the sounds she's making.

Afterwards, Payson feels all the tension drain from her muscles, leaving her shaky and limp in Sasha's arms.

"Oh my God," she gasps, still trying to catch her breath. Sasha smiles softly at her, looking smug. "That was incredible."

Sasha rolls to the side, propping his head up on his hand, and Payson smiles up at him. Her eyes travel over his broad shoulders, down his chiseled torso, until they land on his unzipped pants and the bulge there. She smiles and reaches for him, but he stops her.

"I love you, Payson," he whispers, leaning forward for a kiss.

"You didn't get to…" she says. She wants to give him the same incredible feeling he just gave her, and she doesn't think it's fair that he has to go without.

"It know," he says, smiling. "Don't worry."

"But Sasha," Payson says. He climbs off the bed, pulling her to her feet as well. Then he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Payson, please? It's late, and if you don't leave now, I won't ever let you out of my bed."

Sasha's voice is ragged as he tries to stay in control. Payson can see the strain in his shoulders and his neck, he's trying so hard. She smiles at him, brushing her thumb over his cheek and rising up on her toes for one more deep, toe-curling kiss. She slips back into her dress and then he walks her to the door, pulling it open and checking the hallway. Payson starts to tiptoe to her room but turns back after a few steps. At this hour no one should be awake, so she doesn't worry about whispering.

"I love you so much. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Mike Rules 2003, Ida-cullen, and goalie19 for your reviews!**

**If you read this outtake, please take a second to let me know what you think. This is the type of thing I'm least used to writing, so I have no idea if it's any good or not. Thanks!**

**Outtake 2: Takes place during Chapter 24**

Sasha is sitting on the apartment's couch, reading, when Payson texts him that she's on her way. He smiles and then gets up and goes to the kitchen to fix her lunch. He makes a salad he knows she loves; candied walnuts, blue cheese, strawberries, and chicken mixed with lettuce and spinach. He has plans to pamper Payson today, cater to her every whim, and treating her to her favorite salad is just the start.

"Hello?" Payson calls as she opens the door.

"In here, love," he says, setting their dishes on the table. She comes around the corner, setting her purse on the counter and smiling at him. She looks gorgeous; her hair is down and naturally wavy, her skin is glowing, and she's wearing jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and a pretty pale pink scarf.

"Aw, you made me lunch," she coos. Sasha opens his arms for her and she hugs him, reaching up on her toes for a kiss. Sasha flattens his hands across her back, pulling her more tightly against him so that their bodies are sealed together. It's been a long time since they had real alone time, after everything that's happened over the last few months, they just haven't had the chance.

Sasha could kiss her forever. The cinnamon taste that always lingers in her mouth is like the best Scotch, so intoxicating he won't know how hard it's hit him until he can't stand on his own two feet anymore, and her lips feel like silk. He can't get enough of her.

"Have fun last night?" Sasha asks as he releases her lips, still keeping her body against his. Payson lightly scratches her fingers up and down the back of his neck and he shivers. She knows just how to drive him crazy.

"I did. I missed you though." She pulls his head down for another kiss, flicking her tongue out against his lips. He groans and opens his mouth so she can deepen the kiss, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt to trace his fingers over her surgery scars before skimming up the curve of her spine. He feels her shudder beneath his touch and suddenly her kisses are more urgent. She pulls away, gasping for air.

"Lunch can wait, Sasha," she whispers, her voice ragged. She smoothes her hands down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest to fist in his shirt. Then she kisses him again and starts to walk backwards. Sasha wraps one are around her waist so that she won't fall if they stumble and follows, letting her take the lead. She's been getting bolder, venturing further out of her comfort zone, and Sasha loves it.

Together they slowly make their way through the apartment to the bedroom. It takes forever, but finally they make it to the bed. Payson let's go of Sasha's shirt and kicks off her shoes before lying back on the bed and winking at Sasha. He smirks at her, taking his time as he crawls up her body, pressing his face into her stomach and trailing his lips up her neck until he's at her lips again.

As they kiss he lowers his full weight onto Payson, her thighs cradling his hips as he presses into her. Sasha rakes his fingers through her hair, twirling it around his fingers and tugging gently. She arches back, pressing her chest into his.

"I love you," Payson gasps as his hands explore her body. He kisses her belly button, smiling against her skin.

"I love you, Iubtio."

He lifts her shirt the rest of the way off, exposing her simple, white lace bra that makes her skin seem even tanner than it already is. He stares at her, watching as the blush rises in her cheeks and her neck, and loving it. Apparently he stares for a bit too long, because Payson sits up and reaches for the buttons on his shirt, releasing them slowly.

She kisses him as her nimble fingers work the buttons open and she pushes his shirt down his arms. He helps her take it the rest of the way off and tosses it blindly across the room. Sasha can't help but shudder as she rakes her fingernails down his chest, leaving faint red marks on his skin.

He grips her hips and presses forward, then rolls so that Payson is on top. She grinds down on him, rotating her hips and he arches up into her, his eyes crossing. He's been with a lot of women in his life, and not a single one has driven him as wild as Payson Keeler does. As she leans over him, pressing their chests together, the lace of her bra tickles his skin. He loves that feeling, but he's also eager for skin to skin contact, so he reaches behind her and expertly unhooks her bra. As he draws the straps down her arms he trails his fingertips lightly against her skin, delighting in the goose bumps that pop up in his wake.

Payson lifts herself just enough for him to completely do away with her bra before she dives back in for more kisses. She pushes her tongue into his mouth, kissing him so deeply he can feel it at the bottom of his soul. She flattens her hands against his chest and drags them down, over his stomach, to the button on his jeans. She scoots back a little so she can easily unzip his pants and slip her hand inside.

Sasha is amazed at how quickly Payson has become comfortable with their physical relationship. The first few times they did this, she was hesitant and unsure, but now she's the initiator more often than not. He groans loudly as her hand moves in slow, firm strokes. He pushes his head back into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as the muscles in his stomach clench.

"Payson," he manages to hiss. She smiles wickedly.

"Yes Sasha?" He doesn't answer and she quickly shoves his jeans the rest of the way off his legs, dropping them to the floor. As she wraps her hand around him once again he reaches for her hair, twirling the soft strands around his finger and tugging when her hand tightens and relaxes quickly, creating a pulsating effect.

Payson scoots even farther down his legs and then leans forward, flicking her tongue out to taste him. The wet heat of her mouth engulfs him and he can't help but thrust his hips just a little. She giggles around him, reaching between his legs to massage the sensitive sack there. Sasha growls in pleasure, fisting his hand in her hair and tugging hard. She releases him with a wet pop, looking up at him from beneath her lashes and licking her lips. He almost explodes on the spot and groans.

"Come here," he commands, his voice hoarse. She crawls back up his body, smiling at him. He takes her face in his hands and pulls her in for a hard, demanding kiss. While she's distracted, he flips them back over and then busies his hands with undoing her jeans.

Sasha tears his lips from hers and goes for her neck, scraping his teeth over the vein that he can almost see throbbing beneath her skin. She bucks beneath him, keening loudly, and it makes him smile. She helps him shimmy her jeans down her legs and he tosses them over his shoulder. He vaguely registers hearing them hit the wall as he hooks his thumbs into her panties and pulls them off as well.

"Sasha," she breathes. He hooks his arms beneath her knees and tastes her. She squeals at the feel of his tongue on her and he loves that he can bring those sounds out of her. Payson threads her fingers through his hair, pulling sharply as he drives her towards the edge. He ignores the sting of pain and slides two fingers inside her, searching for that spot that will make her come apart in his arms.

Payson bucks beneath his mouth and hand, her head thrashing on the pillow. He wants to sit back and watch, but instead he drives harder, pushing her closer and closer to the ledge.

"Oh God!" she cries, her voice hoarse as she shudders around him and then collapses. Sasha smiles, crawling back up her body and kissing her. He wonders for a brief moment if she'll think it's gross, kissing him after what he just did, but she returns the kiss with fervor, reaching between them to take him in her hand again.

He has to concentrate on kissing her while her hands work him towards the brink. Finally he can't anymore and he brushes his lips over her neck and ear before resting his forehead against her collarbone and riding the wave of pleasure that slams into him.

Sasha can't stop the moan that pushes its way out of his mouth as he shudders in release and collapses next to Payson. They just lay next to each other for a moment, basking in the afterglow, before Sasha helps Payson clean up. Then, he gathers her in his arms and pulls the sheet up over them, kissing the top of her head. She looks up at him, smiling.

"We forgot lunch."


End file.
